


All I can Breath is your life.

by Aikamorgan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Insecure Steve Rogers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marvel Universe, NaNoWriMo 2016, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/pseuds/Aikamorgan
Summary: "- It's 5 a.m. and we are talking for two hours. Seriously, you have nothing better to do?- Well, I could sleep but, you know, maybe sleep is overrated."Bucky Barnes ha gli incubi e cerca qualcuno che lo aiuti.Steve Rogers soffre di insonnia e, forse, è l'AIUTO di cui Bucky ha bisogno.A volte sbagliare il numero di telefono non significa chiamare la persona sbagliata.Parlano. Si incontrano. Si innamorano.[The fic is in ITALIAN, although the quotes are in English, I'm sorry]





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/gifts).



> Quando ho iniziato questa fanfiction, non credevo che sarei andata molto avanti.  
> Ovviamente non avrà mai le cinquantamila parole richieste dal nanowrimo e ovviamente non la finirò entro il 30 novembre, ma sono comunque contenta di quello che ho scritto finora.  
> Spero che il mio Steve e il mio Bucky piacciano a voi almeno la metà di quanto è piaciuto a me scriverli.  
> Spero anche che vi regalano le stesse emozioni che hanno regalato a me perché, in fondo, è a questo che servono le fanfiction :)  
> Adoro i commenti, davvero tanto, il tasto per lasciarli sapete dove sta ^^  
> La fic è quasi finita, quindi penso che gli aggiornamenti dovrebbero arrivare con una certa regolarità (spero, più o meno).  
> Grazie ai Goo Goo Dolls per la canzone "Iris" che dà il titolo alla storia e il ritmo ad ogni capitolo.
> 
> PS Questa fanfiction è per Jo, ovviamente.

All I can breathe is your life.

A Stucky fanfiction.

 

Capitolo I

 

“And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight”

(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)

 

Il telefono che squilla alle tre del mattino non è mai una bella cosa, soprattutto quando sei Steve Rogers, soffri di insonnia perenne e per una volta sei riuscito ad addormentarti miracolosamente alle due e mezza. Steve spalanca gli occhi e balza a sedere sul letto, portandosi una mano alla fronte e cercando di capire che cosa sia successo: davanti a lui la televisione è ancora accesa, sintonizzata su _The Walking Dead_ , e le immagini dello schermo sono l’unica luce che illumina la stanza. Steve volge lo sguardo verso il comodino sul quale ha posato il cellulare e intercetta finalmente il motivo per il quale si è svegliato tanto bruscamente: quell'aggeggio infernale non la smette di squillare e – forse – sarebbe anche il caso che imparasse a impostare il silenzioso in modo da non essere disturbato quando dorme, o meglio, quando _prova_ a dormire.

Quando lo afferra e scopre che a telefonare è un numero che non conosce, per un attimo è tentato dal non rispondere: ma, appunto, dura solo un attimo. Steve Rogers non potrebbe mai essere così maleducato da non rispondere al cellulare. Chiunque altro risponderebbe solo per insultare lo sconsiderato che sta all’altro capo del telefono, ma Steve è genuinamente curioso, un po’ infastidito certo, ma curioso.

\- Pronto?

Un sospiro pesante è la risposta che riceve: sembra che qualcuno stia cercando di prendere fiato e di controllare il respiro, come se avesse paura o come se non riuscisse a calmarsi.

\- Pronto? – ripete Steve, stavolta un po’ più gentilmente.

\- Pronto, dottor Wilson? Sono Bucky Barnes. Mi… mi dispiace disturbarla a quest’ora della notte, non l’avrei mai fatto se non fosse urgente, ho… - un altro sospiro e le parole si spezzano nel nulla.

\- Non… non sono il dottor Wilson, penso che lei abbia sbagliato numero. – replica Steve, un po’ dispiaciuto: è chiaro che quella voce, a chiunque appartenga, sia la voce di qualcuno che ha bisogno di aiuto e lui non sa come fare ad essere utile, non in questo caso.

\- Oh, mi dispiace, ero sicuro di aver fatto il numero giusto, forse… forse ho digitato male, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarla.

A quel punto chiunque altro chiuderebbe la chiamata con fare stizzito, ma Steve non è il tipo da mollare qualcuno in difficoltà solo perché non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia.

\- Non si preoccupi, non… non stavo proprio dormendo, di solito non riesco a prendere sonno prima delle cinque del mattino. Posso… posso provare ad esserle utile in qualche modo, anche se non sono il dottor Wilson di cui ha bisogno?

\- Non so, non credo, non… forse avevo solo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, il dottor Wilson è il mio psichiatra e mi aveva detto che se avessi avuto delle ricadute avrei potuto telefonargli anche nel cuore della notte.

\- Ricadute?

La voce dello sconosciuto si fa esitante, come se non sapesse se fidarsi o meno di lui. Poi, lentamente, riprende a parlare.

\- Incubi o attacchi di panico. O entrambe le cose.

Il tono con cui pronuncia le ultime parole è così triste che Steve sente lo stomaco annodarsi.

\- Mi dispiace. – mormora sinceramente.

\- Era da qualche settimana che non succedeva, non mi aspettavo che sarebbe successo di nuovo, invece stanotte… Comunque, davvero, non penso che lei voglia stare a sentirmi, non so nemmeno chi ho chiamato e in quale parte degli Stati Uniti. – segue una risatina bassa e roca che, per qualche motivo che Steve non riesce a spiegarsi, gli provoca un brivido.

\- Mi chiamo Steve Rogers e vivo a Brooklyn, New York. Puoi… puoi parlarmi di quello che ti è successo, se pensi che ti farà stare meglio.

Steve si aspetta che l’altro decida di liquidarlo e riattaccare bruscamente, invece la risposta che gli arriva è di tutt’altro tipo.

\- Sì, mi piacerebbe parlare con te. Solo se tu ne hai voglia. E magari anche tu puoi parlarmi, se… se ne hai bisogno. O se ti va, ecco. Mi piace ascoltare le vite degli altri. Lo so, sembra un po’ inquietante come cosa, ma giuro che sono innocuo! E sai, non vivo molto lontano da te, sono di New York anche io, Manhattan per l’esattezza.

Se non fosse sicuro di essere totalmente sveglio, se non sentisse fra le dita la concretezza del cellulare, se la gamba non gli pizzicasse per la posizione scomoda in cui la sta costringendo, Steve direbbe che si tratta di un sogno, considerato quanto poco senso sembri avere quella conversazione.

\- D’accordo, ma prima tocca a te, sei tu che hai chiamato. Parlami dei tuoi incubi, c’è qualcosa che ti fa stare male e ti disturba così tanto il sonno?

Non avrebbe voluto essere così diretto, per un attimo rimpiange di non conoscere un linguaggio specifico che possa dare allo sconosciuto – a Bucky, meglio pensare a lui attribuendogli un nome – la sensazione di avere a che fare con qualcuno che, oltre ad ascoltarlo, possa anche aiutarlo.

\- I dottori la chiamano Sindrome da Stress Post-Traumatico, che, tradotto in termini concreti, significa che mi sono fritto il cervello in guerra.

\- Sei un soldato?

\- Lo ero, adesso sono stato congedato. Sergente James Buchanan Barnes, per servirla! – scherza Bucky e Steve non può fare a meno di sorridere.

\- Che cosa… perché ti hanno congedato? – odia fare così tante domande, si sente morbosamente curioso nel porle, però sembra l’unico modo per non far cadere la conversazione. Se prima Bucky sembrava convinto di voler parlare con qualcuno, adesso sembra essersi chiuso in se stesso.

\- Ho avuto una specie di incidente, se così vogliamo chiamarlo. Sono stato rapito e tenuto in ostaggio per trentasette giorni dall’esercito afghano e… ecco, non è stato piacevole. Mi hanno fatto delle cose che…

\- D’accordo, basta, non devi parlarmene se credi che ti faccia male, se non…

\- No, no, va bene, ho raccontato questa storia ai miei superiori almeno un centinaio di volte. Sai, per permettere loro di ricostruire le dinamiche del rapimento, capire dove mi tenevano prigioniero e altre cose del genere… E poi al mio psichiatra, me l’hanno affibbiato non appena sono tornato, perché secondo loro avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Una roba per veterani, dicevano, uno step obbligatorio per abituarmi alla mia nuova vita. Non che stia funzionando moltissimo…

La voce di Bucky è velata di malinconia e Steve per un attimo chiude gli occhi e immagina come si sentirebbe al posto suo. La sensazione che prova non è delle migliori, tanto che si ritrova con le guance umide di lacrime e trattiene a stento un sospiro. È sempre stata una persona particolarmente empatica, o almeno così gli piace definirsi quando Natasha, la sua migliore amica, lo prende in giro perché è in grado di commuoversi di fronte a qualsiasi cosa, da una banale commedia romantica alla morte di uno qualsiasi dei suoi personaggi preferiti. Questa volta però è diverso, questa volta anche Natasha capirebbe il suo star male per la storia che Bucky gli sta raccontando, per il non poter far nient’altro che consolarlo continuando a ripetere che gli dispiace per le sue condizioni di salute.

\- Passo le mie giornate chiuso in casa a giocare coi videogiochi e a mangiare schifezze, non esco quasi mai perché mi danno fastidio i luoghi affollati, sono un totale disastro, a volte ho anche difficoltà ad esprimermi e a parlare correttamente.

\- Non hai amici? Una ragazza? Qualcuno che possa venire con te?

\- No, nessuno. I miei amici non hanno la pazienza di starmi dietro e quando sono tornato erano… eravamo cambiati, era tutto diverso e non sono stato in grado di rimettermi in pari con loro, come se fossi rimasto indietro. E non… vado più lentamente di loro, adesso, e poi sono tornato anche a vivere con i miei, almeno per qualche tempo, quindi non sono più libero come prima.

\- Come mai? – Steve scopre che è sempre più facile fare domande, che Bucky inizia a sciogliersi e ad andare a ruota libera e spera che in qualche modo parlare possa davvero aiutarlo.

\- Mio padre e mia sorella non mi lasciano in pace, mi riempiono di attenzioni, a volte ho la sensazione di soffocare. Credo che mio padre si senta in colpa perché mi sono arruolato per seguire le sue orme, lui è un generale dell’esercito e so benissimo di averlo deluso, avrebbe voluto che diventassi come lui, ma…

\- Sono sicuro che per lui la cosa importante è averti riavuto a casa sano e salvo. – lo interrompe Steve.

\- Salvo forse sì, non scommetterei sulla parola sano, però. Non può essere sana una persona che soffre di attacchi di panico, incubi e allucinazioni ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte. E ultimamente ho anche avuto dei vuoti di memoria e degli scatti di rabbia incontrollati, insomma non sono proprio il genere di persona con cui è piacevole avere a che fare.

Se lo avesse davanti, probabilmente Steve lo abbraccerebbe senza dire una parola, per trasmettergli un po’ di calore e farlo stare meglio.

\- Posso… posso chiederti cos’è successo stanotte?

\- Ho… ho sognato la grotta in cui mi tenevano prigioniero e mi torturavano. Non succedeva da un po’ e quando mi sono svegliato ho faticato qualche minuto a capire dove mi trovassi. È orribile non capire più chi sei, dove ti trovi e cosa sta succedendo.

\- Un’allucinazione?

\- Sì, qualcosa del genere, per qualche minuto ho creduto di essere ancora prigioniero e che sarebbero entrati nella stanza dove mi trovavo per uccidermi di lì a poco. E allora ho iniziato a tremare e poi non ricordo nulla, forse ho urlato, quando ho ripreso conoscenza c’erano mio padre e mia sorella accanto a me che cercavano di parlarmi e di convincermi che fosse tutto finito. Quando sono tornati nelle loro stanze ho pensato che avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e non volevo farlo con loro perché sapevo che li avrei solo fatti preoccupare, così ho provato a chiamare il mio psichiatra e invece ho finito per disturbare te.

\- Non mi stai disturbando. – lo contraddice Steve con sincerità – Mi dispiace solo sapere che esiste qualcuno che sta così male e non posso far nulla per aiutarlo.

\- Esistono milioni di persone al mondo che stanno male, Steve. – replica Bucky – Non puoi essere un supereroe per tutti loro.

\- Però posso provare ad aiutare te, che ne dici?

A volte Steve odia reagire in maniera così spontanea e diretta: nella vita ha avuto molte volte la prova che queste due caratteristiche possono solo fare male se si vive in un mondo pieno di gente pronta ad approfittare di te e della tua bontà. Adesso però, con quello sconosciuto con il quale sta parlando da solo dieci minuti, le cose sono totalmente diverse ed è _naturale_ agire in questo modo, cercare di far capire a Bucky che non è così solo come crede, anzi non potrebbe proprio fare altrimenti.

\- Grazie, non è cosa da tutti i giorni trovare qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarti senza volere nulla in cambio. – commenta Bucky – E sapere che esiste qualcuno come te mi aiuta già tantissimo, a volte passo le giornate a chiedermi se valga la pena. Se _valgo la pena._

\- Vali la pena di _cosa_?

\- Di provare ad andare avanti, di costringermi a vivere. Sai, anche le cose più stupide, come andare dallo psichiatra e raccontarli quattro stronzate in croce, sempre le stesse, o anche solo mangiare. A volte mi ritrovo a fissare il soffitto e a chiedermi come sarebbe _lasciarmi andare_.

Steve deglutisce. La parola _suicidio_ è una di quelle che gli fa più paura al mondo e con la quale non riesce ad avere un rapporto sereno. Non ci ha mai veramente avuto a che fare, per fortuna, né direttamente né indirettamente, ma è una cosa che non riesce a gestire, come una fobia che non ha esattamente idea da dove abbia avuto origine. La domanda che vorrebbe fare è lì, sulla punta della lingua, ma non ha il coraggio, gli sembra all’improvviso troppo intima e personale e no, non è il caso di spingersi fino a tanto.

_Ci hai mai provato?_

Dall’altro lato del telefono, è come se Bucky riuscisse a leggergli nella mente. O forse segue solo il flusso dei suoi pensieri, lasciando che le parole vengano fuori spontaneamente per aiutarlo a calmarsi in qualche modo.

\- Ci ho provato, una volta. Ho preso una scatola intera di sonniferi, ma non è stata sufficiente, mi hanno ritrovato appena in tempo. E dopo… dopo mia sorella stava così male che mi sono sentito una merda per averla fatta soffrire, _ancora_ , e ho cercato di evitare di pensarci, di convincermi che ero stato fortunato ad essere scampato due volte alla morte e balle del genere. Ma a volte sembra tutto _così_ buio e fa _così_ paura.

La voce gli trema e Steve per un attimo si chiede se non stia piangendo.

\- Ehi… Ci sei ancora? – chiede prudentemente dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Dall’altro capo del telefono arriva un sospiro molto simile ad un singhiozzo soffocato.

\- Scusami. È solo un attimo, adesso passa.

Lo sente respirare ancora, trattenere qualche altro singhiozzo e si sente improvvisamente invadente, come se stesse spiando di sua volontà l’infelicità altrui.

\- Se… se vuoi ci sentiamo appena ti riprendi, se…

\- No, resta con me, per favore. Te l’ho detto, adesso passa.

\- D’accordo. Sono qui, Bucky, _ti aspetto_.

Passa ancora qualche attimo e Bucky riesce a riprendere a parlare normalmente. Stavolta cambia argomento, iniziando a raccontare a Steve com’era la sua vita prima di partire per l’Afghanistan, cosa gli piaceva fare. La sua voce sembra riempirsi di entusiasmo quando pensa al passato, tanto che Steve cerca di dargli spunto per parlare di quelle cose per distrarlo e magari risollevargli l’umore.

\- Adoravo guidare con la musica a tutto volume, a volte passavo le ore in macchina senza una meta ben precisa, una volta credo di aver fatto più di centocinquanta miglia prima di rendermi conto che ero finito in un posto sconosciuto e non avevo idea di come ci fossi arrivato.

\- Davvero? – ride Steve.

\- Sì, ero finito in una strada deserta e buia, ci mancava solo che finisse la benzina da un momento all’altro e sarebbe stato un perfetto set per un film horror. Per fortuna sono riuscito ad arrivare alla prima stazione di servizio senza averne davvero bisogno, ho fatto il pieno giusto per sicurezza ma poi sono riuscito a tornare a casa senza problemi.

Ci vuole davvero poco perché passino ad argomenti molto più leggeri, come descriversi a vicenda le loro case e le loro stanze, passando per i loro cibi preferiti e le serie tv che hanno guardato o che hanno intenzione di vedere. Diventa sempre più rilassante e semplice per Steve, specialmente quando si rende conto che a Bucky sembra essere passata la paura e che adesso sta facendo normale conversazione. Quello che nota, e che in qualche modo riesce a renderlo _contento_ , è come entrambi cerchino in tutti i modi di mantenere vivo il dialogo senza mai cedere al silenzio, come se importasse davvero a tutti e due riempire la notte di parole e discorsi.

\- Sei iscritto a Facebook? – ad un certo punto, senza nemmeno alzarsi dal letto, Steve si allunga verso la scrivania e recupera il computer portatile, lo accende e lo posiziona sulle sue gambe.

\- Sì, ma non lo uso quasi mai. A che ti serve?

\- Voglio sapere come sei fatto, come devo immaginare la tua faccia.

\- Oh, non… non troveresti foto recenti, non le aggiorno da prima di partire per la missione. Però sono Bucky Barnes, se proprio ci tieni.

Steve accede al suo account e digita il nome di Bucky nella casella di ricerca. Il primo risultato sembra essere quello giusto: l’immagine profilo è quella di un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, capelli scuri e occhi chiari, un sorriso sghembo e l’espressione di chi sa esattamente quello che vuole nella vita.

\- Sei… sei diverso da come ti immaginavo. – è il suo commento. Se potesse dire tutta la verità direbbe che lo trova un bel ragazzo, ma per una volta preferisce tenere a freno la lingua ed evitare di cacciarsi in situazioni che potrebbero metterlo a disagio.

\- In realtà non somiglio più a quella fotografia, sono… Ho i capelli più lunghi e sono più magro in viso.

\- Uh, ti ho aggiunto fra gli amici, spero non ti dispiaccia. Mi piacerebbe conoscerti dal vivo, prima o poi. – si lascia sfuggire Steve a mezza voce e subito dopo spera che Bucky non abbia capito quello che ha appena detto. Si è già perso nella fantasia di passargli le dita fra i capelli ed è così ridicolo, Bucky è solo una foto e una voce che sta ascoltando da un’ora, come fa a pensare già ad una cosa del genere? Si dà mentalmente dello stupido e cerca di pensare ad altro.

\- Conoscermi? Me? – il tono di Bucky è così stupito che Steve ha per un attimo paura di averla davvero sparata grossa e che da un momento all’altro la linea possa cadere bruscamente.

\- Sì. – risponde dopo qualche attimo, mantenendo la massima tranquillità possibile – Te. Penso di meritare almeno un caffè dopo questa seduta psicologica fuori programma, non trovi?

\- Oh, sì. Forse. Solo che non so cosa ci sia di interessante da conoscere in me e poi… ti ho già annoiato abbastanza, no?

\- Sono certo che ci sono tante cose interessanti di te che ancora non so! – afferma Steve con convinzione. – Come ad esempio… ecco, la tua squadra preferita di football?

\- Uhm… odio il football, quindi penso proprio nessuna! – replica Bucky – Tu?

\- Nemmeno a me piace, seguo raramente qualche partita, tipo quando vado al pub con i miei amici. Clint non si perderebbe una partita di campionato nemmeno se gli andasse a fuoco la casa. – spiega con una risatina.

Si rende conto di aver bisogno di bere qualcosa, così, dopo essersi alzato e aver riposto il computer, si dirige in cucina, intenzionato a prepararsi un the caldo, come fa di solito quando la notte non riesce a dormire.

\- Scusa, ma che stai facendo? – chiede ad un certo punto Bucky, probabilmente incuriosito dal rumore del bollitore che Steve ha appena azionato.

\- Oh… Sto mettendo a bollire l’acqua per il the e penso che mangerò due o tre biscotti. Se fossi qui li offrirei anche te. Ti piacciono i biscotti?

\- Non… non tantissimo, preferisco la roba salata. Però berrei volentieri un the caldo.

\- Preparalo anche tu, sarà come berlo insieme e-

Steve si morde la lingua: uno dei motivi per i quali non riesce a sviluppare serie relazioni umane è legato al fatto che a volte abbia di queste fantasticherie sdolcinate e poco realistiche, da film romantico di terza categoria, e, invece di tenerle per sé, si ostini a cercare di condividerle, finendo inevitabilmente per essere deriso e trattato come un adolescente sfigato. Le cose vanno avanti così sin dai tempi di scuola e, nonostante dal diploma siano passati sette anni, non riesce proprio a scrollarsi di dosso la fama di ragazzino con la testa perennemente fra le nuvole, sempre pieno di buoni propositi e in grado di riuscire ad azzeccare la cosa sbagliata da dire nel momento meno opportuno.

\- No, scusa, non volevo… - cerca di rimangiarsi quanto detto, nella speranza che Bucky non abbia colto il senso delle sue parole.

\- Non volevi cosa?

\- Questa stupidaggine del bere il the insieme, non so come mi sia venuto in mente, scusa, faccio sempre di queste uscite infelici e imbarazzanti, non… davvero, fai finta che non l’abbia detto. – cerca di giustificarsi Steve.

\- Mi farebbe piacere un po’ di compagnia _vera_ , in realtà… Sai, parlare con qualcuno che mi stia ad ascoltare perché vuole farlo e non perché dopo un’ora avrà centocinquanta dollari in più sul conto in banca.

\- Allora verrai a bere un caffè con me? – torna alla carica Steve - Conosco un posto dove fanno dei muffin buonissimi, i miei preferiti di tutta New York! E se vuoi qualcosa di salato puoi provare i loro _pancakes_ salati, sono sicuro che ti piaceranno.

\- Beh… - Bucky esita ancora e Steve decide di non insistere più. Comprende che il suo slancio è stato fin troppo e che forse una persona nelle condizioni di Bucky ha bisogno di più tempo per lasciarsi andare, per decidersi a realizzare i suoi desideri, anche quelli più normali e banali, come avere un po’ di compagnia.

\- D’accordo, non insisto più. Tanto ormai hai il mio numero e puoi usarlo nel caso dovessi cambiare idea!

\- Ci penserò, d’accordo? Non è per te, davvero, solo che… non mi piace moltissimo uscire, non mi sento a mio agio.

Steve si morde la lingua appena in tempo prima di replicare che forse dovrebbe solo provarci, ma sarebbe come fargli una predica e perdere il rapporto di fiducia che sembrano aver costruito in poche ore. Beve un sorso di the e poi apre la dispensa alla ricerca di biscotti.

\- Biscotti al cioccolato o al cocco? – chiede a Bucky.

\- Cocco. Adoro il cocco. – è la risposta, immediata.

\- D’accordo, cocco.

Mangia due o tre biscotti e al tempo stesso cerca di mantenere viva la conversazione con Bucky, allarmandosi quando cala il silenzio per più di cinque secondi.

\- Ehi… - trova il coraggio di chiedere alla fine – Ti senti un pochino meglio, adesso?

\- Sì. Davvero, mi sento un po’ meglio, _Steve_. – il modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome gli fa provare un brivido alla schiena e vorrebbe chiedergli di ripeterlo ancora, se non fosse una cosa così stupida e senza senso. – Mi dispiace averti tenuto così tanto tempo al telefono, però ne avevo davvero bisogno.

Steve guarda l’orologio appeso alla parete della cucina e sorride: sono le cinque e ventisette e sono ormai passate due ore e mezza da quando il telefono è squillato.

\- Nah, non preoccuparti, mi ha fatto piacere parlare con te. Cioè, non mi ha fatto piacere che tu stessi male, insomma, intendevo che è stato bello ricevere la tua telefonata, anche se non era me che cercavi e spero di esserti stato davvero utile in qualche modo, e avrei preferito che mi chiamassi per un altro motivo e non perché avevi dei problemi…

\- Sono le cinque e mezza del mattino e stiamo parlando da due ore, sul serio non hai di meglio da fare? – lo interrompe Bucky.

\- Beh, potrei provare a dormire ma, sai com’è, c’è chi dice che il sonno di questi tempi è sopravvalutato. – la battuta di Steve strappa una risata a Bucky e, per la prima volta in quella lunga notte, è una risata sincera, senza nessuna nota di amarezza. – No, tranquillo, soffro di insonnia, quindi non c’è alcun problema, mi hai solo fatto compagnia e… Sai, mi sono accorto di una cosa. – aggiunge Steve esitante, dopo qualche attimo.

\- Che cosa?

\- Prima hai detto che a volte hai difficoltà ad esprimerti, però stanotte, _con me_ , non ti sei bloccato nemmeno una volta, quindi forse non è un vero problema. – spiega Steve.

\- Stai dicendo che mi invento le cose? – la replica brusca e tagliente di Bucky lo coglie di sorpresa. Ecco, è arrivato il momento in cui, come al solito, ha finito per rovinare tutto. Per un attimo Steve non sa come replicare, come spiegargli che intendeva qualcosa di completamente diverso.

\- No, non volevo dire questo. Solo… magari sono le persone che ti circondano che non riescono a farti esprimere come vorresti, ti mettono ansia e non riesci a dire cosa vuoi. Capita anche a me. Sto sempre attento a fare in modo che tutti stiano bene, ma a volte mi sembra che nessuno voglia fare altrettanto con me, che nessuno si fermi a chiedere di cosa ho bisogno _io_. Ed è snervante, specie quando ti mancano le parole per _chiedere_.

\- Anche a te mancano le parole per chiedere? – Bucky sembra stupito.

\- Non hai idea di quante volte mi succeda. A volte non siamo solo noi che non sappiamo parlare, sono gli altri che non sanno ascoltarci.

\- Mh, già. Ma tu… tu sembri sapere _come_ parlare. – osserva Bucky.

\- Credo sia solo una tua impressione. – risponde Steve – A volte mi sento così fuori posto che nemmeno te lo immagini. Mi sembra di non combinarne una giusta in vita mia. Faccio un lavoro di schifo in un call center dove guadagno solo se faccio spendere soldi alla gente. Vorrei vivere illustrando fumetti, ma l’unica cosa che riesco a fare coi miei disegni è disegnare una stupida storia che pubblico su Internet quando ho tempo di portarla avanti fra un impegno e un altro.

\- Ti piace disegnare?

\- Sì, ho… ho fatto l’Accademia d’Arte, disegnare è l’unica cosa che so fare decentemente. In tutto il resto sono un disastro. Sono un disastro quando si tratta di conoscere nuova gente o quando finisco per cacciarmi nei guai mentre vorrei risolverli. Non so come faccio, ho proprio un talento per infastidire gente che dovrei lasciare stare.

\- Allora non sai solo disegnare, hai anche un altro talento… - lo prende in giro Bucky.

\- Uhm, sì, potrei metterlo nel curriculum, hai ragione, domani lo aggiungo, mi farà guadagnare sicuramente qualche punto.

\- Sai ascoltare le persone. _Sai farle sentire al sicuro_. – mormora ancora Bucky, con una voce così bassa che sembra un sussurro. – Con te, con la tua voce, io mi sento al sicuro. – ripete ancora una volta.

Quando si decidono a chiudere la loro lunga conversazione, il sole sta sorgendo, a New York. Per Steve non è uno spettacolo insolito, considerato che è abituato ad alzarsi ogni mattina alle sei per andare a correre.

\- Credo di avere un po’ di sonno, adesso. – dice Bucky, dopo che entrambi sono arrivati alla conclusione che per adesso hanno finito le cose da dirsi – Spero di riuscire a dormire qualche ora. Tu?

\- Io vado a correre fra un po’, poi mi fermo al bar a fare colazione, torno a casa, faccio una doccia e vado al lavoro.

\- Sul serio fai tutte queste cose prima delle nove del mattino? Cosa sei, un super umano? – lo prende in giro Bucky.

\- Ma no, è che mi piace tenermi in forma e l’aria del mattino è un toccasana per i miei polmoni e per la mia asma, tutto qui. – spiega Steve e per un attimo immagina come sarebbe riuscire a convincere Bucky a venire a correre al parco con lui qualche volta. Non lo dice – non vuole caricare quella telefonata di aspettative che non sa se ha diritto di avere – ma sperarci non costa nulla.

Non si salutano promettendosi a vicenda di risentirsi, né Steve ribadisce a Bucky che può chiamarlo per qualsiasi cosa di cui abbia bisogno. In qualche modo, _sente_ che lo farà, anche senza il bisogno di ricordarglielo. Non servono promesse, quando uno sconosciuto passa due ore a raccontarti la sua vita nei minimi dettagli con la speranza che possa servire a farlo stare meglio. Steve sa che Bucky, per qualche motivo difficile da spiegare, si fida di lui. E la fiducia, a volte, vale più di mille altre promesse.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Steve e Bucky si conoscono e scoprono che tutti nella vita hanno sempre qualcosa da nascondere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è dedicata a K.  
> Questa storia negli ultimi dieci giorni ha in qualche modo smesso di essere "solo" una fanfiction, facendomi scoprire quanto sia difficile essere Steve Rogers e volere a tutti i costi salvare il mondo.  
> Il capitolo è molto lungo, ho provato a dividerlo in due parti, ma non ci sono riuscita, spero non risulti troppo pesante&noioso da leggere ^^  
> Se ci siete, vi prego, fatevi sentire :)  
> Aika

II capitolo

 

“And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am”

(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)

 

Quando Bucky si sveglia, qualche ora dopo quella lunghissima telefonata notturna, sono le undici e mezza. La luce del sole entra nella stanza nonostante le tende accostate e, in un primo momento, lui non riesce nemmeno a capire cosa sia successo e dove si trovi. Di solito è molto mattiniero, considerato che dopo una certa ora, di solito le sette e mezza, non riesce a rimanere a letto. Il suo tentativo di rigirarsi fra le coperte per riaddormentarsi dura fino alle otto ma poi si sente costretto ad alzarsi e fare una lunga doccia prima di affrontare definitivamente la giornata. Non che ci sia molto da affrontare nella sua vita: i giorni si susseguono uguali l’uno dopo l’altro e, ogni volta, il suo unico scopo è _sopravvivere_ fino all’arrivo della sera, quando avrà una valida ragione per rimettersi a letto. L’unica cosa che un po’ spezza la sua routine è la visita settimanale dallo psichiatra, il mercoledì pomeriggio. Non gli piace molto andarci e perdere un’ora a cercare di trovare qualcosa da dire che non lo faccia sembrare completamente pazzo, ma è l’unico modo in cui può avere le sue medicine – quelle che in qualche modo gli permettono di gestire le sue crisi – quindi è rassegnato a continuare a vedere il dottor Wilson finché sarà necessario. Stavolta avrà qualcosa di diverso da raccontargli, pensa, mentre si trascina in cucina per prepararsi la colazione. Di solito lo psichiatra gli fa mille domande sui suoi stati d’animo, sulle sue allucinazioni, sui suoi incubi, ma adesso c’è una novità nella sua vita e Bucky non vede l’ora di condividerla con qualcuno: parlare con uno sconosciuto – con Steve – non gli è venuto affatto difficile e per lui, per il _nuovo_ Bucky, questo è un piccolo successo personale. Non vede l’ora che sia mercoledì per raccontarlo al dottor Wilson e sentirsi dire che è stato bravo e che forse può sperare davvero di stare migliorando.

Mentre prepara il caffè, Bucky accende il computer e accede a Facebook, giusto per accertarsi che quello della notte precedente non sia stato un bizzarro parto della sua mente malandata. E la trova, lì, in alto a sinistra. _Una nuova richiesta di amicizia_. Steve Rogers. Ci pensa su qualche attimo, prima di accettarla. A dirla tutta non si aspettava che il tizio con cui aveva passato la nottata al telefono lo avrebbe davvero aggiunto su Facebook, aveva creduto che alla sua intenzione non sarebbe seguito un fatto concreto. Mentre Steve sembrava tanto curioso di sapere che faccia avesse, Bucky non si è chiesto nemmeno per un attimo come fosse fatto il suo interlocutore, ma adesso si ritrova a fissarne la foto con attenzione: ha gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi, un sorriso bellissimo – ecco perché gli sembrava di sentirne il calore anche attraverso la cornetta del telefono – e l’aria un po’ sperduta. Non sembra però un tipo insicuro e a disagio con gli altri come si è descritto la notte precedente. Forse non era serio, forse l’ha detto per non farlo sentire un totale idiota, forse… forse a volte le apparenze di una foto ingannano e basta, gli suggerisce una vocina insistente dentro di lui. Anche la foto che ha lui su Facebook è un inganno, la foto di qualcuno che non è più lui da tanto, _troppo_ tempo.

Accetta la sua amicizia e poi inizia a girovagare sul suo profilo, un po’ perché si annoia, un po’ perché lo incuriosisce scoprire qualcosa in più di quel ragazzo che, senza alcuna ragione valida che non fosse il suo buon cuore, è rimasto ad ascoltarlo tutta la notte senza chiedergli nulla in cambio.

Non sembra in realtà che Steve sia una di quelle persone che passano la loro vita sui _social-network_ : ci sono pochi post, la maggior parte dei quali relativi a questioni politiche che Steve sembra prendersi molto a cuore, come la protezione delle minoranze culturali e i possibili provvedimenti che lo Stato dovrebbe prendere per la diminuzione del tasso di criminalità. Ci sono poche foto, la maggior parte insieme ad una ragazza coi capelli rossi, e poi… Quando Bucky trova il link al blog sul quale Steve pubblica le sue tavole a fumetti esita un attimo. È curioso di vederli coi suoi occhi, di conoscere Steve anche attraverso quello che sembra essere la sua più grande passione. Si rende conto di invidiarlo un po’: lui una vera passione non ce l’ha mai davvero avuta e, specialmente adesso, gli piacerebbe avere qualcosa da fare per ingannare il tempo. Un tempo gli piaceva scrivere, ma una volta partito per l’Afghanistan ha smesso di farlo, non avendo più la possibilità di avere una penna e un block notes a portata di mano. Ha nutrito le notti di guardia con le sue immaginazione, con le trame di racconti che non avrebbero mai visto la luce e dei quali adesso ricorda solo frammenti confusi. Rimetterli insieme sarebbe troppo difficile, specialmente adesso che ha difficoltà anche a ricostruire la realtà che lo circonda, quindi nemmeno vale la pena sforzarsi di farlo. Il diario che lo psichiatra gli ha raccomandato di tenere per prendere nota dei suoi progressi giornalieri ha smesso di essere aggiornato da qualche settimana, quando Bucky si è reso conto che erano più le volte che si trovava costretto a scrivere gli incubi che quelli in cui succedeva qualcosa di positivo. Scrivere storie lo aiuterebbe a distrarsi, forse, ma lui non ha più voglia di lasciarsi andare all’immaginazione, anche se a volte la tentazione è forte. Passa qualcosa come un’ora a guardare i disegni di Steve e a leggere la storia che sta pubblicando e si stizzisce quando arriva all’ultima tavola pubblicata e che la storia è in sospeso da due settimane. Prende il telefono e gli scrive un messaggio. Di getto, senza pensare a come misurare le parole o le sensazioni che sta provando.

_Ho trovato il tuo sito e ho visto le tue vignette. Adoro il tuo personaggio, spero che prima o poi riuscirai a pubblicare un albo con una sua storia completa. Mi farai l'autografo sulla copertina? E soprattutto, quando potrò leggere un nuovo aggiornamento?_

Si rende conto di essere impaziente e di voler ricevere una risposta _adessosubitotipregomollaimmediatamenteciòchestaifacendoerispondimi_ ed è una sensazione nuova, quell’impazienza di ricevere un contatto, di avere a che fare con qualcuno, una cosa che non gli succedeva da tantissimo tempo _._ Quando il led del cellulare lampeggia per indicare che ha ricevuto un messaggio, Bucky non può fare a meno di trattenere il respiro.

_Ehi ciao! Grazie mille per i complimenti, ma non devi dirmi una bugia, non mi offendo se le avventure di un ragazzino gracile e smunto che vuole salvare il mondo ti annoiano a morte._

Bucky sorride.

_Secondo me quel ragazzino un po’ ti somiglia. Forse ha giusto un po’ di muscoli in meno, però ha la stessa voglia di cacciarsi nei casini pur di cambiare le cose, per questo mi piace. E credo che in fondo tutti noi avremmo bisogno di un eroe così._

La risposta di Steve è una faccina con la lingua di fuori e poi, per qualche minuto, nulla. Bucky inizia a pensare che sia stato stupido da parte sua scrivergli, che avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi una simile sceneggiata, che probabilmente Steve si era già scordato della sua esistenza e aveva cancellato il suo numero dalla memoria, che…

Il led del telefono lampeggia nuovamente.

_Guarda che non mi sono dimenticato che hai promesso che saresti uscito con me. Va bene sabato pomeriggio?_

A sabato pomeriggio mancano tre giorni e, all’improvviso, Bucky è colto dal panico. Non esce con qualcuno da anni e gli sembra di aver dimenticato come funzionano queste cose. In più non sa nulla di Steve, conosce solo la sua voce e potrebbe ritrovarsi davanti qualcuno che ha solo voglia di prendersi gioco di lui e ferirlo nel profondo usando tutto ciò che gli ha confidato. Fa male la sensazione che prova subito dopo, quando si ritrova a pentirsi di essersi aperto così tanto con qualcuno che non conosceva.

Il led lampeggia ancora.

_Allora? Dai, ti giro l’indirizzo di quel posto dove fanno i muffin che mi piacciono._

Non ha nemmeno aspettato che rispondesse, pensa Bucky, mandando come risposta una faccina che alza gli occhi al cielo.

_Che significa quella faccina? Comunque, ti mando la foto della mappa con l’indirizzo, ci vediamo lì sabato pomeriggio alle quattro, okay?_

Bucky vorrebbe replicare stizzito che non ha mai detto che sarebbe andato, ma d’un tratto gli pare inutile, considerato che Steve non sembra disposto ad accettare un no come risposta.

_Oh, scusami, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto come stai oggi. Spero che in qualche modo ti abbia aiutato parlare con me, stanotte._

Esita un attimo, indeciso sulla risposta da dare. Certo che gli ha fatto bene, parlare con lui. Ma sarebbe stato la stessa cosa col suo psichiatra o con un qualsiasi altra persona? Il risultato sarebbe stato un sonno tranquillo di circa cinque ore con un risveglio sereno e la sensazione di essere riuscito a riposarsi?

_Sì, mi ha aiutato. Grazie._

La risposta è semplice e concisa e Bucky è sollevato all’idea di averla potuta dare tramite messaggio. Se avesse dovuto rispondere a voce forse non sarebbe bastata quella semplice frase e lui non ha voglia di aggiungere altri dettagli, non ancora. Anzi uno sì.

_Ci vediamo sabato pomeriggio_ _J_

Istintivamente, guardando la faccina sorridente che ha inserito nel messaggio, si ritrova a sorridere anche lui. E, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, è un sorriso spontaneo che gli restituisce un pizzico di fiducia in se stesso e nelle sue capacità di affrontare il resto della giornata senza starsene rinchiuso in camera sua com’è solito fare.

_D’accordo, adesso scusami, devo tornare al lavoro, la mia pausa è finita. Ci vediamo sabato!_

Quattro giorni. Novantasei ore.

Bucky sospira e pensa che forse è un tempo sufficiente per prepararsi ad affrontare una cosa che per altri sarebbe normale, ma che per lui è una vera e propria impresa, anche se si tratta di Steve e l’idea di Steve è qualcosa che lo mette a suo agio e gli fa addirittura provare un pizzico di fiducia in se stesso.

Quattro giorni. Novantasei ore.

Forse potrà addirittura provare a progettare cosa dire e che cosa fare per non sembrare un idiota. Bucky ha notato che pianificare le sue azioni riesce a tranquillizzarlo e che sapere passo dopo passo cosa fare riesce a non far sembrare enormi tutti gli ostacoli che gli si presentano davanti.

E poi forse non sarà così difficile gestire Steve. Insomma, uno che insiste così tanto per conoscere _lui_ deve essere proprio messo male. Magari è uno sfigato così disperatamente solo che è disposto ad uscire persino con uno come lui pur di avere qualcosa che somigli ad uno straccio di vita sociale. Bucky interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri rendendosi conto che, _in questo caso_ , lo sfigato è lui. Gli basta guardarsi di sfuggita allo specchio per scoprire il volto di una persona che non gli riesce più di riconoscere: la barba incolta incornicia un viso scavato, con occhiaie profonde. I capelli gli ricadono sugli occhi in ciocche disordinate e le sue labbra sembrano aver dimenticato come si fa a sorridere. E poi… poi c’è la cosa più spaventosa, quella di cui non ha avuto il coraggio di parlare a Steve e che probabilmente lo disgusterà. Bucky si guarda la mano sinistra e ha un moto di repulsione nello scoprire che la protesi di metallo che gli hanno impiantato è ancora lì a sostituire il braccio perso durante il raid in cui i suoi commilitoni lo hanno tratto in salvo dalla caverna in cui era tenuto in ostaggio. Il medico e il bioingegnere che si sono occupati di progettarlo e di trapiantarlo lo hanno definito un vero gioiellino tecnologico, ma Bucky non è dello stesso avviso: nonostante sia un arto perfetto, capace di restituirgli le sensazioni tattili e di permettergli tutti i movimenti possibili, è sempre un corpo estraneo, qualcosa che non sarà mai veramente _suo_. Le cicatrici biancastre che percorrono tutta la spalla sono il segno tangibile di quell’impianto, del fatto che si tratti di qualcosa di ricucito, di un artificio che non potrà mai ridargli la sua vecchia vita di un tempo. Osservarsi a petto nudo davanti allo specchio è una sfida, per Bucky: finisce sempre con il suo pugno chiuso fino a far sbiancare le nocche e ad infilarsi le unghie nella carne e lacrime di rabbia che non può impedirsi di versare.

_Sono un mostro. Sono io lo sfigato._

Tenta di cacciare via questo pensiero perché il malumore potrebbe condizionarlo a tal punto da farlo rimanere a casa e dare buca a Steve e, nonostante adesso la sua voglia di uscire sia calata drasticamente, Bucky non vuole essere maleducato.

Il giorno dopo, quando arriva il momento di andare dallo psichiatra, per la prima volta Bucky è tranquillo. Non che abbia voglia di andarci, però è la prima volta che pensa di avere qualcosa da raccontare che somigli ad un progresso delle sue condizioni psicologiche. Inoltre ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti a processare gli eventi e ad elaborare un modo per affrontarli senza che gli risultino troppo traumatici.

\- C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlarmi, Bucky?

Lo psichiatra esordisce sempre nello stesso modo e, solitamente, Bucky risponde con qualche frase che si è già preparato a casa. Non riesce mai ad aprirsi completamente di sua spontanea volontà, ogni volta Wilson deve tirargli fuori le parole una per una prima di avere un quadro clinico da analizzare. Stavolta però è diverso: il racconto della notte passata al telefono con Steve è un cambiamento troppo grande per tacerlo e lui non vede l’ora di condividerlo con qualcuno.

\- L’altra notte ho avuto un incubo e mi sono svegliato urlando. Ed ho anche avuto uno dei soliti attacchi di panico.

\- Cosa hai sognato? – chiede Wilson, mentre scarabocchia qualcosa sul block notes.

\- No, non è di questo che volevo parlare. Magari dopo, però prima c’è dell’altro. Posso?

\- Certo, certo. Vai pure.

\- Dopo l’attacco di panico non riuscivo a prendere sonno e… ho pensato di telefonarle, sa, avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e lei aveva detto che potevo… Solo che… Ho sbagliato numero, e ha risposto un’altra persona. – al ricordo della voce mezza addormentata di Steve, Bucky sorride istintivamente.

\- Era qualcuno che conoscevi?

\- No, ho proprio sbagliato a digitare il numero, e ha risposto un ragazzo, si chiama Steve e… beh, ha sentito che non stavo bene e mi ha parlato, mi ha chiesto di raccontargli cosa mi era successo. Abbiamo passato due ore e mezza al telefono, non parlavo così tanto con qualcuno da anni.

Segue qualche attimo di silenzio, come succede sempre quando lo psichiatra si prende del tempo per elaborare una risposta o una spiegazione ai suoi incubi. Bucky attende, senza sapere come andare avanti. Vorrebbe spiegare quanto quelle due ore lo abbiano fatto stare bene, ma non sa come fare, come dirlo. Non sa nemmeno come processare l’assoluta necessità che ha di rivederlo, di far funzionare quella strana e improbabile connessione che sente di aver stabilito con lui.

 - Mi ha convinto ad uscire con lui, sabato. Non avrei voluto dirgli di sì, ma… beh, è successo. – dice alla fine.

\- E pensi sia una cosa buona?

\- Non lo so, forse? Ho paura che finirò per fare qualcosa che non va bene o che non sarò in grado di gestire tutto, però voglio provarci. Lei pensa che potrei farcela? – Bucky ha paura della risposta, paura che il dottore gli dica che si sta illudendo troppo e che no, non è capace di comportarsi in maniera socialmente accettabile, anche se di solito quest’ultimo tende sempre ad essere positivo sui progressi che potrebbe fare settimana dopo settimana.

\- È già positivo che tu te lo chieda e che ti sia aperto alla possibilità di provarci. Prova a non pensare a _cosa_ fare quando sarete insieme, usa l'istinto come hai fatto l'altra notte.

\- E se l'istinto mi dicesse di lasciar perdere?

\- No, in quel caso non ti consiglierei di ascoltarlo o quantomeno di farlo solo se stai davvero male all’idea di uscire.

Bucky riflette sulle parole dello psichiatra per i giorni successivi, fino a quando sono le due del sabato pomeriggio e all’appuntamento non mancano che centoventi minuti. Uscire di casa è solo l’ultima di tante azioni che deve compiere, così le passa in rassegna una per una e decide di portarle a compimento a piccoli passi.

Innanzitutto deve fare una doccia e mettere dei vestiti diversi dalla solita tuta grigia che usa quando sta in casa. Potrebbe anche radersi per avere un aspetto meno trasandato e all’improvviso gli piace l’idea di avere un aspetto decente, quasi potesse farlo _essere_ un’altra persona, un Bucky Barnes un po’ diverso rispetto al solito. Resta parecchi minuti davanti allo specchio ad osservarsi e a ripetersi che sì, può farcela ad essere qualcuno con cui sia piacevole passare un paio di ore.

Per arrivare al luogo dell’appuntamento è costretto a prendere l’autobus e questa è una delle cose che più lo scoraggia: la gente sembra avere sempre lo sguardo fisso su di lui, il caldo è soffocante e lui mal sopporta gli spazi chiusi. Gli ci vuole una certa dose di autocontrollo per non arrendersi di fronte a quell’ostacolo e si rassegna soltanto quando capisce che non ha altro modo per arrivare a Brooklyn in tempi accettabili. Potrebbe contattare Steve e chiedergli se può raggiungerlo, però per una volta ha voglia di provare ad affrontare le sue paure e non aggirarle come fa di solito. Per evitare di pensare a cosa potrebbe andare storto mentre è sull’autobus, Bucky si chiede quale sarà il dettaglio che gli permetterà di riconoscere Steve, se ci riuscirà solo perché vedrà uno sconosciuto che sembra aspettare qualcuno davanti alla caffetteria o se quello che ricorda della sua foto lo renderà meno anonimo ai suoi occhi.

Alla fine, perso fra i suoi pensieri, Bucky si rende conto di non avere idea di dove si trovi e di aver mancato la sua fermata. Prima che il panico si impossessi di lui – si è perso, non sa dove si trova, ha dimenticato i guanti per coprire la sua mano di metallo e se ne è accorto solo adesso, sono già le quattro e dieci e Steve penserà che è un maleducato se arriverà in ritardo – afferra il cellulare e cerca il percorso da seguire, ritrovando la strada giusta in pochi secondi. Quando alza lo sguardo e scorge l’insegna della caffetteria tira un sospiro di sollievo. Poi scorge Steve, in piedi con la schiena poggiata contro il muro e le mani in tasca. Gli va incontro e, senza titubanze, lo saluta.

\- Ehi.

Bucky resta colpito subito da come dal vivo gli occhi di Steve gli sembrino ancora più azzurri, i sui capelli ancora più biondi e il suo sorriso ancora più amichevole. Il nodo allo stomaco che lo coglie quando i loro sguardi si incrociano è una sorpresa, è ricominciare a vivere dopo essersi negato per tanto tempo il piacere delle piccole cose, come uscire di casa per andare a prendere un caffè e non perché doveva andare in giro fra medici e fisioterapisti.

\- Ehi, ciao! – Steve lo saluta come se lo conoscesse da una vita. – Come stai? Ti è venuto difficile trovare il posto?

\- Sto… bene, più o meno. Meglio dell’altra notte di sicuro. – replica Bucky, stupito del fatto che gli riesca spontaneo fare delle battute sulla sua ultima crisi. Di solito cerca di non parlarne mai, nel maldestro tentativo di annullarne l’esistenza facendo in modo di rimuoverle dalla sua memoria.

\- Sono contento, dai…

\- Scusa per il ritardo, ho un pessimo senso dell’orientamento da... da quando ho iniziato a star male. Lo so che sembra una scusa, ma è così. Una volta ho dimenticato persino la strada per tornare a casa e ho avuto un attacco di panico perché non riuscivo a capire dove fossi. E dovevo solo girare l’angolo, non fosse stato per il mio vicino di casa non ce l’avrei fatta a rendermi conto del posto in cui mi trovavo.

Steve penserà che è uno stupido, ma non importa: avrebbe potuto inventare una bugia, ma sul momento non gli è venuto nulla in mente, così ha dovuto umiliarsi e raccontare quella verità che contribuisce a farlo apparire uno stupido, uno col cervello fuori fase.

\- Oh. – è la risposta di Steve. Nei suoi occhi non c’è traccia di compassione o pietà, solo incredulità. - No, ma non ti preoccupare, anche io sono arrivato dopo le quattro e… beh, per un attimo ho pensato che avessi deciso di piantarmi in asso all’ultimo perché ti scocciava vederci, sai non sarebbe nemmeno stata la prima volta. Però sei qui, quindi non c'è problema.

Più parla con lui, più pensa che in qualche modo siano _simili_. Non dà mai la colpa agli altri per quel che gli succede, si addossa sempre le responsabilità, come se fosse _lui_ a non essere abbastanza, a non valere la pena.

_Se ti avessi piantato in asso sarebbe stato solo perché ero io che avevo paura di scocciarti_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma poi si impone di mettere da parte almeno per un paio d’ore la sua abitudine a svalutarsi e di provare invece a rilassarsi e a seguire il suo istinto.

Prendono posto in un tavolo un po’ in disparte e passano almeno dieci minuti a studiare il menù. Più che concentrarsi su quello che vuole mangiare, Bucky cerca di interpretare l’espressione di Steve per capire se non si sia già pentito di quella loro uscita, se non lo trovi strano, se non stia pensando di trovare una scusa e andarsene. Si tranquillizza soltanto quando Steve ordina un caffè e un muffin al cioccolato, dandogli la certezza che no, non troverà nessuna scusa per alzarsi e andarsene. Lui ordina solo un caffè, così dovrà usare solo la mano destra per reggere la tazza e Steve non si accorgerà del suo difetto. In realtà è una stupida paranoia, visto che, guanti o meno, il suo braccio è la prima cosa che tutti notano: già il fatto che, nonostante sia giugno inoltrato, lui indossi una felpa e una maglia a manica lunga dovrebbe far pensare a Steve che abbia qualcosa da nascondere. Bucky vuole però cullarsi nell’illusione che non sia così, che l’altro non abbia notato niente di strano o che farà finta di nulla, che si sforzerà in tutti i modi di considerarlo una persona normale se non avranno occasione di parlare direttamente della cosa.

Quando per la quinta o sesta volta si ritrova a spostarsi un ciuffo dai capelli dagli occhi – è più un tic nervoso che una vera e propria necessità – Steve lo guarda e gli dice:

\- Non ti danno fastidio i capelli che ti ricadono sulla fronte? Potresti provare a legarli, così. – gli si avvicina per raccogliergli i capelli in un codino striminzito – Stai molto meglio, ti si vedono meglio anche gli occhi. Sono di un bel colore, è un peccato nasconderli.

Bucky annuisce e vorrebbe ringraziarlo se non gli mancasse la voce per farlo: non è abituato ai complimenti e anche quella fisicità nelle relazioni sociali è qualcosa di totalmente nuovo. Steve sembra totalmente a suo agio nel muoversi attorno a lui, come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Di solito non gli piace che la gente gli si avvicini per toccarlo, anzi l’istinto gli suggerisce di dire a Steve che preferirebbe non gli si avvicinasse più così tanto, ma quando apre la bocca per parlare, le parole che escono sono altre.

\- Sei sempre così?

\- Così come?

\- Così spontaneo, diretto… Come se sapessi sempre cosa fare o cosa dire.

Invidia il modo in cui si rapporta a lui, quella naturalezza e quei gesti che sembrano venirgli dal cuore e che non sono in alcun modo controllati o bilanciati. Quando l’ha visto l’ha salutato come farebbe un amico, una cosa che a lui non sarebbe mai venuta così naturale, e anche adesso continua a comportarsi come se si conoscessero da sempre.

\- Oh. – Steve abbassa lo sguardo – In realtà no, sei la prima persona che me lo dice, di solito tutti ridono di me perché sono un completo impiastro e finisco per combinare sempre qualcosa che non va. Ed è vero… non mi trovo mai particolarmente a mio agio con la gente, preferisco starmene da solo coi miei disegni.

\- L’altra notte non eri a disagio quando abbiamo passato tutto quel tempo al telefono…

\- L’altra notte avevi bisogno di aiuto e ho solo provato a dartelo, anzi non è nemmeno stato così difficile. Ti ho solo lasciato parlare.

Bucky a questo punto è ormai completamente rilassato, tanto da non fare più caso ai suoi gesti e da lasciar fluire liberamente le parole, senza abbandonarsi al suo iniziale progetto di programmare ogni cosa da dire o da fare. Questo comportamento porta però, nel giro di cinque minuti, ad un risultato inatteso. Quando infatti poggia la mano sul tavolo – la stessa mano che cerca di nascondere da almeno un’ora – si accorge troppo tardi di averlo fatto. Lo sguardo di Steve che vi si posa sopra brucia come una lama rovente e lui non può fare a meno di sentirsi in dovere di dare una spiegazione, anche se con Steve ha imparato a non sentirsi obbligato a farlo. Ma, dopo averci pensato su un attimo, Bucky capisce che stavolta _vuole_ , vuole disperatamente raccontargli anche quella parte di sé e della sua storia.

\- Durante la fuga dal luogo in cui ero imprigionato è partito un conflitto a fuoco e mi sono beccato parecchi colpi nel braccio ed è passato troppo tempo prima che riuscissero a togliermi i proiettili. Avevo perso troppo sangue ed eravamo in mezzo al deserto, troppo lontani dall’ospedale da campo. Insomma, mi hanno addormentato per estrarmi i proiettili, ma quando mi sono svegliato ho scoperto che avevano dovuto recidere il braccio perché c’era il rischio che andasse in cancrena. – racconta tutto d’un fiato, distogliendo lo sguardo e sperando che anche Steve lo faccia.

\- Mi… mi dispiace, dev’essere stato orribile.

\- Quando sono tornato a casa, mio padre si era già informato per questo affare, non ho idea di quante centinaia di migliaia di dollari sia costato, credo che lo stia ancora pagando. I primi tempi è stato un inferno cercare di abituarmici, anche se adesso è migliorato.

\- Posso immaginare… cioè no, non posso, ma… ecco, mi dispiace. Lo so che è banale, ma mi dispiace davvero, Bucky. – commenta Steve. Non è una semplice frase di circostanza, Bucky lo capisce da come i suoi occhi siano di colpo lucidi e la sua voce intristita.

\- Avevo paura che il mio braccio ti mettesse a disagio, per questo non te ne ho parlato. Poi però ho dimenticato i guanti che uso di solito per nascondere le mani e… e… - gli mancano le parole, di nuovo. Abbassa lo sguardo, sentendo le orecchie bruciargli per la vergogna. Vorrebbe dirgli che gli dispiace, chiedergli scusa, anche se non sa esattamente per _cosa_.

\- Sono gay. – sputa Steve, come se intuisse il suo disagio e volesse venirgli incontro – E non te l’ho detto perché avevo paura che pensassi che volessi provarci con te o peggio, che l’idea ti facesse schifo. Visto? Tutti abbiamo qualcosa che abbiamo paura di mostrare agli altri. – aggiunge poi con un sorriso.

\- Sì, ma tu puoi nascondere il fatto di essere gay, io non… io non posso. – si rabbuia Bucky, rendendosi subito dopo conto di aver reagito in maniera assai brusca.

\- È vero, posso nasconderlo, ma non pensare che sia più semplice per questo motivo. A volte fa così paura l’idea di quel che potrebbero pensare gli altri di te, di come cambierebbe il loro giudizio se _sapessero_ che… no, non è affatto semplice. – gli occhi azzurri di Steve sembrano essere malinconici, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di brutto.

Adesso Bucky sa per quale motivo deve chiedere scusa.

\- Mi dispiace. Steve, mi dispiace, dico davvero. Sono così concentrato su me stesso e sui miei problemi che do per scontato di essere l’unico a soffrire, quando invece non è vero.

\- Ne hai passate davvero tante, è normale che tu ti senta così.

Bucky decide di provare a spostare l’argomento di conversazione verso qualcosa che non lo riguarda direttamente, qualcosa che magari faccia un po’ parlare Steve a ruota libera e per un po’ non lo costringa ad inventarsi qualcosa da dire.

\- Ce l’hai un ragazzo?

Forse non è la domanda più adatta da fare a qualcuno che continua a ripetere di essere un impiastro nei rapporti sociali, ma è la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente.

\- No, te l’ho detto, sono un impedito in queste cose! – risponde Steve, giocherellando con il cucchiaino – Natasha, la mia migliore amica, ha provato un paio di volte a presentarmi dei suoi colleghi di lavoro, ma finisce sempre che scappano loro. O scappo io, quando mi rendo conto che si aspettano da me cose che non penso di poter fare senza conoscerli almeno un po’.

\- Come il sesso? – domanda Bucky a bruciapelo.

\- Come il sesso. Figurati, a volte mi sento così solo che ho provato ad usare una di quelle app per il cellulare per trovare gente nei dintorni, ma quando poi mi rendo conto che si tratterebbe di spogliarsi e finire a letto insieme ancora prima di essersi presentati mi rendo conto che non potrei mai farcela e che forse queste cose non fanno per me.

\- O forse deve solo arrivare la persona giusta. – suggerisce Bucky.

\- E chi dice che esiste la persona giusta _per uno come me?_

Il sorriso di Steve è triste da spezzare il cuore e il primo istinto di Bucky è quello di stringergli la mano per fargli sentire di non essere completamente solo. Quando però si rende conto di aver usato la sinistra, quella di metallo, la ritrae bruscamente.

\- Scusa. – mormora.

\- Di cosa? – Steve non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di nascondere la mano sotto il tavolo, la afferra e la stringe forte. – Grazie, piuttosto. Non avevo intenzione di annoiarti con le mie paranoie e…

\- Una volta per uno, mi sembra equo. – replica Bucky.

\- Già, una volta per uno. – sorride Steve.

Quando arriva il momento di salutarsi, circa due ore e cinque muffin dopo – “Davvero, Bucky, devi provarne almeno uno, sono sicuro che cambierai idea sui dolci!” – entrambi si sono raccontati di tutto, aggiungendo tasselli su tasselli alle loro vite, colmando le rispettive distanze e ponendo le basi per quella che, nei desideri di Bucky, potrebbe diventare una vera e propria amicizia col passare del tempo.

\- Non è stato così orribile come credevo. – osserva Bucky quando stanno per uscire dalla caffetteria.

\- Credevi che ti avrei annoiato a morte, vero? – replica prontamente Steve.

\- No! No, cosa vai a pensare? Credevo solo di non sapere come gestire un’uscita di questo tipo, te l’ho detto sto sempre chiuso in casa, ho perso l’abitudine per certe cose. Pensavo di non farcela.

\- Invece ci sei riuscito! Sono stato bene e…

Bucky ha l’impressione che Steve si sia pentito di aver pronunciato le ultime tre parole, per il modo in cui si interrompe bruscamente e pare sussultare.

\- Anche io… - risponde sinceramente – Penso… penso che potrei rifarlo ancora… Uscire, intendo.

\- Ma certo che puoi farlo! Ti farà solo bene, vedrai.

\- Se avessi qualcuno con cui uscire lo farei.

Bucky spera che Steve colga l’allusione, l’invito sotteso a proporgli di vedersi ancora una volta, perché non riesce proprio ad immaginare di essere lui a fare il primo passo, _quel_ primo passo. Ha già approfittato fin troppo della gentilezza di Steve e non ha assolutamente idea se la cosa potrebbe andar bene anche a lui. A giudicare dallo sguardo che gli rivolge, Steve sembra non capire cosa lui intenda, così si salutano e Bucky si prepara ad archiviare quel pomeriggio insieme – uno dei più belli degli ultimi anni – come una meteora di felicità provvisoria in una vita che tornerà presto grigia e noiosa. Un po’ si odia per averci creduto, per essersi illuso che a Steve andasse bene l’idea di continuare a vedersi e per aver riposto in lui la speranza di veder soddisfatto il suo bisogno di non essere lasciato solo.

Dopo cinque minuti, mentre cammina diretto verso casa, il suo cellulare gli segnala la presenza di un messaggio.

_Non sono bravo a dire le cose importanti di persona, ma ecco… se vuoi uscire con qualcuno io ci sono._

Quasi non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi: sente un nodo alla gola, come se volesse piangere. Steve ha le sue stesse paure e questa cosa riesce a farlo sentire meno strano, meno sbagliato. Le dita gli tremano mentre digita una risposta e ringrazia mentalmente il fatto che lui non possa vederlo in questo momento.

_Non mi prendi in giro, vero? Usciresti ancora con me?_

La risposta è immediata, tanto che per un attimo Bucky si chiede se Steve non la stesse aspettando con la sua stessa impazienza.

_Certo, anzi te lo dico già da adesso… Fra due settimane è il mio compleanno, è il quattro luglio e se ti andasse di farmi compagnia. Potremmo vedere i fuochi d’artificio insieme e mangiare un hot-dog o qualcosa del genere. I miei amici hanno da fare, Clint va a trovare i suoi e Nat è di turno a lavoro._

Bucky si illumina nel leggere quella risposta, ma subito dopo si ricorda che no, il quattro luglio non può mancare alla tradizionale cena di famiglia con i suoi, quindi non potrà vedere Steve. La cosa lo intristisce più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, anche se forse potrebbe… Digita freneticamente una risposta prima di pentirsi della sua idea.

_Mi dispiace, ceno coi miei, mio padre ci tiene tantissimo e mia sorella va in giro da settimane con la lista della spesa per tutto quello che vuole cucinare! Però… beh, possiamo vederci dopo cena magari? Ti va?_

Si morde il labbro mentre attende una risposta, quella definitiva. Sta già pensando ad un regalo da comprare a Steve e immaginando come sarà il momento in cui glielo darà ed è uno scenario così perfetto che non può fare a meno di voler diventare reale.

_Sì, sarebbe perfetto! Grazie!_

Bucky è felice che Steve abbia accettato la sua proposta e che voglia rivederlo. Il fatto che addirittura voglia passare il compleanno insieme a lui, un giorno che di solito le persone vogliono passare con qualcuno a cui tengono, lo fa sentire bene. Se Steve non fosse Steve, se Bucky non potesse dire di conoscerlo almeno un pochino, penserebbe che si tratti di un invito di ripiego, solo perché i suoi amici non ci sono, ma la verità è che, in fondo al suo cuore, Bucky sente che glielo avrebbe proposto lo stesso.

_Grazie a te per avermi invitato._

I giorni successivi sentirsi tramite messaggi diventa un’abitudine alla quale entrambi sembrano non riuscire a rinunciare: Steve gli scrive ogni giorno prima di andare a lavoro e quando finisce il suo turno e, ogni sera verso le nove, Bucky inizia ad occhieggiare ansiosamente verso il telefono nella speranza di vederlo illuminarsi. Si raccontano di tutto: Steve si informa sempre sul suo stato di salute, spesso gli ricorda che se ha bisogno può telefonargli senza farsi problemi, e Bucky ogni volta non può fare a meno di sentirsi bene alla prospettiva di avere qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarlo.

Vorrebbe rivederlo prima del suo compleanno, ma fra una cosa e l’altra – lui ha alcuni controlli medici e Steve turni doppi al lavoro – non riescono mai ad accordarsi per un giorno e un orario che vada bene ad entrambi. Nonostante adesso si conoscano meglio rispetto alla prima volta, Bucky ha un po’ il terrore di come sarà vedersi per la seconda volta. Se prima era nervoso all’idea di fare una pessima impressione o di avere a che fare con qualcuno che voleva solo prenderlo in giro, adesso teme ancora di fare qualcosa di sbagliato e di rovinare la serata a Steve. Quando lo dice al suo psichiatra, quest’ultimo gli chiede di fare un elenco delle cose che effettivamente potrebbero andar male e, sorprendentemente, Bucky non riesce a trovarne nemmeno una, convincendosi così che si tratta solo di sue paranoie a cui non deve dare ascolto.

In realtà c’è qualcosa che potrebbe rovinare tutto e Bucky lo sa benissimo, per quanto si ostini a non pensarci: la festa dell’Indipendenza, con tutta quella gente che si riversa per le strade e i fuochi d’artificio che vanno avanti ininterrottamente, è quanto di meno adatto ad una persona nelle sue condizioni. Bucky si trova a disagio fra la folla e i rumori forti lo impauriscono, ma la sola idea di rinunciare, di dover spiegare a Steve il motivo per il quale preferirebbe restare a casa invece che festeggiare il suo compleanno, gli fa ancora più male della paura che qualcosa vada storto. Non è detto che succeda, in fondo: le sue crisi non sono prevedibili e non è detto che esistano fattori che possano scatenarle, le sue sono solo supposizioni e, se è vero che da un lato farebbe meglio ad evitare situazioni difficili, dall’altro sente la voglia di provare a superare i suoi blocchi e provare ad avere una vita normale.

_Andrà tutto bene_ , si ripete mentalmente quando la sera dell’appuntamento esce di casa. Evita accuratamente le domande del padre e della sorella che, stupiti dal vederlo uscire di sua volontà, vorrebbero sapere dove sta andando e con chi.

\- Oh, esco a vedere i fuochi d’artificio con un amico, state tranquilli, andrà tutto bene. – li liquida velocemente. Aggiungerebbe che Steve _sa_ come occuparsi di lui e che, _davvero_ , non potrebbe andare meglio di così, ma poi si rende conto che no, Steve è una cosa che vuole tenere solo per sé, almeno per il momento, così si limita a rassicurarli nuovamente e ad aggiungere che se ci saranno problemi di sorta, li chiamerà e si farà venire a prendere subito.

Quando lo rivede, Bucky ha un tuffo al cuore: Steve sembra avere un sorriso ancora più rassicurante e Bucky non riesce quasi a credere che sia possibile una cosa del genere.

\- Ehi! Buon compleanno! – esordisce allegramente.

\- Grazie! Sono… sono contento che tu ce l’abbia fatta! Non hai dovuto abbandonare orde di parenti riuniti attorno ad un tavolo per festeggiare l’Indipendenza, vero?

\- No, no, solo mio padre e mia sorella, ma credo che dopo usciranno anche loro fra un po’, quindi nessun problema. – spiega Bucky.

_E mi fa piacere essere qui con te, adesso_.

\- Sono andati bene i controlli al braccio? - chiede ancora Steve.

\- Abbastanza, sì. Era una visita di controllo, devo farla ogni tre mesi per vedere come reagisce il corpo alla protesi. Tu, invece? Non ti starai stressando troppo col lavoro, vero?

\- No, no, tranquillo! Avevo solo bisogno di qualche soldo in più così ho fatto qualche doppio turno, ma niente di impossibile, davvero. Poi oggi sono anche riuscito ad avere il giorno libero e ho passato il mio compleanno in giro per la città a rilassarmi. Ho anche fatto dei disegni, mentre ero al bar a prendere il caffè.

Si fermano davanti ad un chiosco che vende hot-dog e Steve si ferma per comprarne uno visto che, come dichiara, non ha ancora cenato.

\- È una specie di tradizione, il quattro luglio: hot-dog e gelato, lo faccio da quando ero piccolo, so che è stupido, ma non mi va di rinunciare, mi ricorda quando i miei mi portavano a vedere i fuochi d’artificio e papà mi prendeva sulle sue spalle per farmi vedere meglio. Vuoi un hot-dog anche tu?

\- No, grazie, ho mangiato tanto a cena, mia sorella ogni volta cucina dalle tre alle quattro portate, quindi davvero, sono pieno! – replica Bucky, prendendo però il portafoglio e insistendo per offrire la cena a Steve – È il minimo che possa fare. Per il tuo compleanno e… beh, per tutto il resto, sai. – si giustifica poi, stringendosi nelle spalle e chiedendosi perché all’improvviso si senta vagamente in imbarazzo.

Fanno una passeggiata per le vie di Brooklyn cercando di farsi spazio fra la gente che le affolla. Per parlarsi devono praticamente urlarsi nelle orecchie, ma non importa: Bucky è felice, rivedere Steve e scoprire che è rimasta la stessa persona che gli aveva fatto quell’ottima prima impressione lo ha messo di buonumore e non ha bisogno di altro. Avranno tempo per le chiacchiere, nei giorni successivi, adesso gli basta continuare a guardarlo. Steve, a grandi gesti, cerca di fargli da guida per quella zona della città in cui, a quanto pare, è nato e cresciuto, senza mai allontanarsene, e a Bucky dà l’impressione di qualcuno che voglia mostrargli il suo mondo per poi invitarlo a farne parte. È una sensazione nuova, e gli regala un senso di benessere. Non ha nemmeno la minima idea di dove Steve lo stia portando e non si preoccupa nemmeno di registrare il percorso che stanno facendo, perché sa di potersi affidare a lui.

Si fermano un attimo davanti alla vetrina di una fumetteria e Bucky si perde a guardare gli oggetti esposti. Quando si gira per indicare a Steve l’ultima copertina di uno dei fumetti che legge, Bucky resta pietrificato nello scoprire che Steve non è lì con lui. Si guarda attorno ma non riesce a scorgerlo e non ha nemmeno il tempo di provare a fare qualche passo per raggiungerlo – probabilmente è solo andato avanti convinto che lui lo stesse seguendo – prima che il suo disorientamento iniziale diventi panico. Ormai sa riconoscere un attacco dai primissimi sintomi, dal sudore freddo che gli inizia a scorrere per la fronte e dallo sguardo che si offusca. Inizia a sentire caldo e un senso di soffocamento, dovuto a tutta quella folla attorno a lui e al rumore dei botti che arrivano nelle sue orecchie come cannonate. Chiude gli occhi e si rivede ancora una volta sul campo di battaglia, a schivare i colpi dei fucili nemici e a sparare per difendersi. E poi c’è il buio, e il freddo di una pistola puntata alla sua tempia e una lingua sconosciuta che parla di cose che lui non capisce ma che fanno comunque paura. Cerca un posto dove rifugiarsi e dove calmarsi in attesa che passi tutto, ma il cuore che batte all’impazzata e il respiro che inizia a mancargli non gli fanno capire più niente. Nessuno sembra accorgersi di lui e di quanto stia male e Bucky non riesce nemmeno a chiamare aiuto. Quel che riesce a fare è trascinarsi in un angolo e rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale contro il muro. Si vergogna come un ladro a starsene in quel modo, ma la paura lo paralizza e lui non riesce a smettere di tremare. Prova a ricordare tutte le stronzate che il suo psichiatra gli ha raccomandato di fare per tornare a respirare regolarmente, ma non ci riesce, come se l’aria scappasse dai suoi polmoni e lui non riuscisse ad inseguirla. Attorno a lui le facce delle persone sono macchie confuse, riesce a sentire i rumori delle loro voci ma non capisce cosa stiano dicendo e il terrore che stiano ridendo per quanto è stupido lo fa stare ancora peggio. Avverte qualcosa di liquido bagnargli le gambe e poi la sua bocca spalancarsi come se volesse urlare qualcosa, ma non ha voce e non capisce dove sia Steve e un po’ lo odia perché l’ha lasciato da solo e un po’ odia se stesso per essere stato così ingenuo da fidarsi.

\- Bucky. Bucky. Bucky, riesci a sentirmi? – l’eco della voce di Steve arriva da lontano e Bucky fa fatica a mettere a fuoco la sua immagine. L’aria torna improvvisamente ad essere accessibile e i battiti del suo cuore si regolarizzano, anche se fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti e a concentrare lo sguardo su qualcosa di fisso. Si concentra sulla voce di Steve che continua a ripetere il suo nome e immagina che quel suono sia il sentiero da seguire per tornare mentalmente e fisicamente da lui.

\- Steve. – mormora dopo quella che gli sembra un’eternità. Ha la gola secca e fa fatica ad articolare le parole. Si aggrappa a lui e affonda il viso nel suo collo, senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime e gli artiglia la maglia come a chiedergli di non andarsene.

\- Ehi… È tutto finito, d’accordo? Tutto finito. – credere alle parole di Steve è difficile, ma Bucky ha dolorosamente bisogno che sia vero.

Steve lo aiuta a rialzarsi gli avvolge la sua felpa attorno ai fianchi per mascherare la macchia scura sui suoi jeans e gli accarezza la nuca.

\- Va tutto bene, ci sono io _adesso_. Va tutto bene, Bucky, adesso passa tutto. Vieni, andiamo a cercare una tavola calda, mangiamo un boccone e dopo ti accompagno a casa, d’accordo?

Lo prende per mano – la sua mano finta, quell’aggeggio di metallo che Bucky odia così tanto – e lo porta ad un locale lì vicino, lo fa sedere ad un tavolo poco in vista per evitargli gli sguardi della gente curiosa e va al banco ad ordinare un hamburger e una bottiglia di acqua, non prima di avergli promesso che tornerà subito, _ci metto solo due minuti, e da qui puoi vedermi, non me ne vado, te lo giuro_. Bucky si chiede se davvero appaia così fragile e spaventato, così bisognoso di attenzioni e all’improvviso si rende conto che sì, ha disperatamente bisogno di qualcuno, che forse Steve è quel qualcuno e che non gli importa che al momento il suo bisogno primario sia quello di andare a casa, togliersi di dosso i jeans puzzolenti e farsi una doccia, non gli importa se con lui c’è Steve e se Steve bada a lui come nessuno fino ad ora è riuscito a fare.

\- Ho… Mi dispiace, ho fatto un casino. – dice piano quando Steve torna al tavolo - Queste crisi sono ingestibili, perdo il controllo e vado in panico e più vado in panico più perdo il controllo e più perdo il controllo…

\- Shhh, non devi giustificarti, non con me, Bucky.

Gli versa un bicchiere d’acqua e lo invita a berlo a piccoli sorsi. Gli parla piano, con tono sommesso, come se avesse a che fare con un bambino, ma Bucky nota che non è condiscendente come lo sono di solito le persone che lo trattano come se fosse uno stupido. Steve _sa_ come parlargli, _sa_ come toccarlo, _sa_ persino come convincerlo a fare cose che non vorrebbe, come mangiare, ad esempio. Quando si ritrova davanti l’hamburger fumante, Bucky vorrebbe rimandarlo indietro, disobbedire all’istinto che gli suggerisce di divorarlo in due bocconi, _punirsi_ in quel modo per aver perso il controllo.

Vietarsi il cibo è il modo in cui cerca di disciplinarsi quando sente di stare sbagliando qualcosa nel modo in cui si comporta. Si vieta il cibo ogni volta che alza la voce con sua sorella che si preoccupa per lui, se lo vieta quando ha delle crisi di panico che non sa come gestire, se lo vieta nella speranza che quella privazione possa insegnargli a migliorare un po’ le cose. Si è abituato a sopportare i morsi della fame chiudendosi a chiave al buio in camera sua, ma adesso è difficile trovare una scusa per rifiutare di mangiare, così com’è difficile trovare il modo di spiegare a Steve perché ha speso inutilmente quei cinque dollari per lui.

\- Non ho fame, davvero. – prova a balbettare, distogliendo lo sguardo. Si versa un altro bicchiere d’acqua e lo sorseggia lentamente.

\- Dovresti mangiarlo per riprendere le energie, non perché hai fame. Sei pallido e hai avuto una brutta crisi. – nella voce di Steve può cogliere un sottile velo di incertezza, come se non fosse sicuro di stare usando le parole più adatte.

\- Sì, ma non…

\- Solo un morso, dai.

\- D’accordo. – si arrende, perché a Steve non riesce a dire di no, né a lui né al modo in cui riesce a farlo sentire al sicuro e a come si prende cura di lui anche se non si conoscono quasi per nulla. Dopo il primo boccone è semplice mangiarne un altro e poi un altro ancora e, senza che se ne renda conto, il suo piatto è improvvisamente vuoto. Bucky pensa che sia molto più appagante avere del cibo nello stomaco dopo una crisi, piuttosto che essere tormentato dal senso di fame oltre che a quello di inadeguatezza che lo coglie ogni volta che non sta bene.

\- Grazie. – mormora, rivolto a Steve – Grazie.

Il nodo alla gola gli impedisce di dire altro, ma la mano di Steve che si poggia sulla sua gli fa capire che non è necessario aggiungere altro e che lui ha capito.

\- Vorrei andare a casa, se per te non è un problema. – aggiunge poi a bassa voce. La testa ha iniziato a fargli male, come gli succede sempre dopo un attacco di panico, e vuole assolutamente prendere una delle pastiglie che usa per far passare il dolore, ma non le ha con sé, né ricorda il loro nome quindi non può nemmeno entrare in una farmacia notturna per comprarle.

\- Va bene, ti accompagno.

Durante il tragitto Steve non dice nulla e Bucky pare strano vederlo così taciturno. Sembra che lo stia facendo per non dargli fastidio, ma ad un tratto Bucky si rende conto che la ragione del suo silenzio potrebbe essere un’altra, legata al suo essersi pentito dell’avergli chiesto di passare la serata insieme. Non deve essere proprio il massimo della vita passare il proprio compleanno a badare ad un rottame come lui, che va in panico non appena si ritrova da solo per più di due minuti, in effetti… Pensare a tutte le cose che ha sbagliato nel corso della serata lo fa stare male, così come l’idea che adesso sicuramente Steve troverà una scusa qualunque per non rivederlo più. Prima gli dirà di avere un sacco di impegni, poi di essere oberato di lavoro, poi gli scriverà sempre di meno, poi avrà il cellulare staccato, poi passeranno i giorni, le settimane e i mesi e lui resterà di nuovo solo. Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa, digli che se ne avesse la possibilità vorrebbe tornare indietro e offrirgli il miglior compleanno possibile, o forse rifiutare il suo invito a passare la serata insieme e lasciarlo libero dal dover badare a lui.

\- Mi dispiace. – dice all’improvviso.

\- Scusa?

\- Mi dispiace, ti ho rovinato il compleanno. – ripete Bucky – Immagino ti aspettassi qualcosa di meglio e io ho rovinato tutto.

\- È stato solo un incidente, non preoccuparti. Forse è anche un po’ colpa mia, non avevo proprio pensato al fatto che la confusione e i botti avrebbero potuto darti fastidio. Mi sono anche allontanato e ti ho lasciato solo. _Scusa_. Piuttosto, spero che ti senta un pochino meglio.

Bucky spalanca gli occhi: è così abituato a sentirsi uno stupido a causa di tutti i suoi problemi che gli sembra davvero strano che qualcun altro pensi a cosa potrebbe dargli fastidio e che addirittura si scusi per averlo messo in una situazione difficile. La faccia di Steve è sinceramente dispiaciuta e Bucky non sa come dirgli che no, non deve dispiacersi.

\- Non proprio, ci metto sempre un po’ a riprendermi, ma… posso farcela. Credo. – mormora.

Adesso che sono arrivati sotto il portone di casa, Steve sembra indeciso su cosa fare. È evidente che stia aspettando qualcosa da parte sua, un qualsiasi gesto o forse un invito ad entrare. Bucky sospira: l’unica cosa di cui avrebbe voglia è entrare in casa, chiudersi a chiave in bagno e fare una lunga doccia per togliersi di dosso quello sgradevole odore e la pesantezza delle due ore appena passate, però allo stesso tempo non vuole che Steve se ne vada, non ancora perlomeno.

\- Vuoi… Vuoi entrare? Ho bisogno di fare una doccia per… lo sai, no? Però insomma, se mi aspetti, dopo possiamo, non lo so… Non…

Non ha idea di cosa possano fare, _dopo_. Non ha nemmeno idea se per Steve esista l’idea di un _dopo_ , però sembra così bella la prospettiva di avere qualcuno che lo aspetterà per _dopo_ , quando forse si sarà scrollato di dosso i cattivi ricordi e cercherà di costruire qualcosa di diverso e meno doloroso.

\- Sì, d’accordo. Era quello che volevo fare, sai… restare qui fino a quando avessi avuto la certezza che stessi meglio, ma temevo di disturbare. Però se me lo dici tu… – replica Steve mettendosi le mani in tasca e regalandogli un altro dei suoi sorrisi.

Bucky si rende conto che gli tremano le mani mentre cerca di infilare la chiave nella serratura del portone e fa un respiro profondo, sperando che Steve non se ne accorga: deve già ritenerlo abbastanza problematico senza dover osservare la patetica scena di lui che cerca di ricordarsi quale sia la chiave giusta da usare e come farla girare per far scattare la serratura. Finalmente la porta si apre e così può far finalmente spazio a Steve nell’atrio del palazzo.

\- Abito al quinto piano. C’è l’ascensore, se vuoi. Io faccio le scale, gli ambienti stretti e chiusi non mi piacciono molto. – ad ogni confessione Bucky si sente un po’ più nudo, un po’ più vulnerabile. Adesso però non ha più paura di scoprirsi di fronte a Steve: non ha bisogno di inventarsi che prendere le scale fa bene ai muscoli delle sue gambe come fa con tutti, a lui può dire come stanno le cose. Anzi: si sentirebbe in colpa a mentirgli, come un bambino che cerca di nascondere le marachelle. A Steve, _semplicemente_ , non riesce a nascondere nulla.

\- Andiamo, prendo le scale anche io. Da quando ho smesso di andare in palestra ho iniziato a metter su peso, un po’ di movimento mi farà bene. – replica Steve con aria tranquilla.

Percorrono le scale in silenzio: Bucky vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non gli viene in mente nulla che non sia collegato al disastroso finale della serata. Una volta entrati in casa, Bucky lo porta nella sua stanza e gli dice:

\- Aspettami pure qui, ci metto pochissimo, giuro!

\- Fai pure con calma, ti aspetto!

Sotto la doccia Bucky riflette su quanto Steve stia facendo per lui e su quanto saperlo in casa con lui sia confortante. Steve gli dà tutta la tranquillità che gli è mancata negli ultimi due anni, lo mette a suo agio, lo fa sentire qualcosa di più del Bucky pieno di paure che si era abituato ad essere, gli fa anche venire voglia di non essere più _quella_ persona. Ci sono momenti in cui non sa come gestire tutte novità, mentre altre volte è così felice di essere cambiato che ha paura di svegliarsi e scoprire che è stato solo un sogno e che Steve è solo un’allucinazione partorita dalla sua mente malandata.

Quando torna nella sua stanza, è bellissimo scoprire ancora una volta che no, Steve non è un’allucinazione e soprattutto che è lì ad aspettarlo. È concentrato a passare in rassegna i suoi libri e la sua collezione di videogames, tanto che non si accorge della sua presenza e Bucky può prendersi qualche attimo per osservare la sua espressione assorta.

\- Oh, eccoti. Va meglio? – gli chiede Steve quando si rende conto che lui è tornato.

\- Sì, avevo bisogno proprio bisogno di una doccia. Ah, senti, Steve… ecco, ti avevo preso una cosa. Per il tuo compleanno, sai… Però sono uno stupido, avevo dimenticato di portartela.

Prende un pacchetto poggiato sulla scrivania e lo porge ad uno Steve piuttosto imbarazzato.

\- Bucky, non avresti… dovuto.

\- È solo una stupidaggine, non avevo idea di cosa prenderti, così alla fine ho deciso di andare su qualcosa che potrebbe esserti utile. O almeno spero.

Quando Steve scarta il pacchetto e vi scopre dentro un blocco da disegno e una scatola di matite colorate di una marca parecchio costosa usata solo dai professionisti, non riesce a trattenere la sua sorpresa.

\- Grazie. Queste… questa marca è la mia preferita e costa tantissimo, non avresti dovuto, Bucky, non…

\- Buon compleanno, Steve. – è la replica di Bucky, felice che il pomeriggio che ha passato a girare a vuoto per negozi prima di decidersi per quel regalo non sia stato una perdita di tempo. Vorrebbe raccontare a Steve che è stata una delle pochissime volte che è uscito da solo e che è riuscito a non perdersi e a non lasciarsi prendere dall’ansia nel vedersi circondato da decine di persone sconosciute, ma per una volta decide di lasciar perdere e di lasciare che Steve si goda il suo regalo.

\- Grazie.

Poi succede. Bucky non saprebbe spiegare cosa lo spinga a farlo, cosa per un attimo lo faccia smettere di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non sia avvicinare le labbra a quelle di Steve e baciarlo. Si tratta di pensieri che gli affollano la mente da quando l’ha conosciuto e che ha avuto modo di processare parlando con il suo psichiatra. Bucky _sa_ di non essere gay, di non essere mai stato attratto da un uomo fino a quel momento, eppure Steve… Steve è diverso, è tutto quello di cui sente di avere bisogno, è bello e il suo sorriso è una delle cose per cui Bucky pensa valga la pena provare a star meglio, per vederlo ancora e ancora. Sono settimane che non riesce a smettere di pensare a lui, che non immagina altro che baciarlo e dirgli che prova per lui qualcosa di più forte della semplice amicizia. Quando ne ha parlato con Wilson, ha confessato che, mentre il fatto di essere attratto da un uomo non lo destabilizzava nemmeno un po’, aveva il terrore di stare scambiando la gentilezza con cui Steve lo trattava con una forma di amore e di andare incontro ad una cocente delusione. Per questo motivo si è chiesto almeno un centinaio di volte se valesse la pena dirglielo, se Steve potesse mai ricambiarlo, se anche lui gli piace. E ha avuto tantissimi dubbi, tantissimi momenti in cui si è imposto di smettere di pensare a lui come a qualcosa di più di un amico, quando ha creduto che tanto prima o poi Steve avrebbe trovato il modo di scaricarlo e lasciarlo di nuovo da solo e, anche adesso, una parte di lui è sorpresa nel non vederlo ritrarsi a quel bacio.

\- Ma Bucky… Tu non sei… non sei gay. – sono le prime parole di Steve quando si separano. Non sembra contrariato dal suo gesto, solo sorpreso.

\- E quindi? – replica Bucky tracciando il contorno delle sue labbra – Non posso innamorarmi di te perché sei Steve e non perché sei un uomo?

Lo bacia ancora, stavolta in modo più deciso, tenendogli la nuca come se volesse evitare di farlo scappare. Non è solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra, adesso, adesso è la sua lingua che cerca quella di Steve, adesso sono le sue braccia che lo avvolgono in un abbraccio che è un invito a restare con lui. Lo bacia ancora e scopre che è bello baciare Steve, che è bello osservare il rossore delle sue guance e del modo in cui inclina la testa per chiedergli di baciargli il collo. E Dio, se potesse lo spoglierebbe e ci farebbe l’amore per ore intere e poi resterebbe a guardare e accarezzare il suo corpo fino a consumarsi entrambe le mani e ad avere impresso per sempre sulla sua pelle l’odore di quella di Steve.

\- Mi piace baciarti. – commenta quando lui e Steve si allontanano per un attimo.

\- Anche a me. – è la risposta di Steve – Mi piaci davvero tanto.

\- Da-davvero?

\- Davvero. Sono settimane che non penso ad altro che al modo in cui ci siamo conosciuti e a quanto avessi paura di confessarti di essermi innamorato. – annuisce Steve, sporgendosi poi a baciarlo di nuovo.

\- Avevo paura anche io. – mormora Bucky. – Sai, che fosse solo una mia convinzione, che tu fossi gentile solo perché sei una persona buona che si comporterebbe così con chiunque, che non fossi così importante per te come mi illudevo di essere, che…

E poi ha avuto quella crisi e Steve non l’ha abbandonato ed è ancora lì e quindi non c’è nient’altro che importi, aggiungerebbe, ma le parole gli si bloccano in gola, una confessione troppo intima che, in questo momento, Bucky preferisce tenere per sé.

\- E adesso? – lo interrompe Steve – Hai ancora paura?

\- No, non ho più paura se tu resti accanto a me.


End file.
